Sadida/Strength/Intelligence
So you like the Sadida class but don't want to conform to that standard pure strength build? Well have I got a build for you! This build has been modified from Sadida/Dmg build to compensate for the changes in v. 1.17 and also make a more group friendly build. Warnings This build is not the easiest to master but is very fun when you get the hang becomes very fun and effective. This build will be expensive if you want it to work well but it is also good for farming resources so it evens out in the end. There are may ways to approch this build, I am only here to describe my approch. However if you do want to discuss possiblities you may PM me in-game NeedTan. Characteristic Points * Level 1-11 raise strength to 50 * Level 11-31 raise intelligence to 100 * Level 31-91 raise strength to 200 * Level 91-131 raise intelligence to 200 * Level 131-151 raise strength to 250 * Lever 131+ raise what you think will benefit your character more Strength/Intelligence/Wisdom/Vitality It is highly suggested that you scroll chance and agility to at least 50. Also if this is not you first character it is advised to scroll as much as you can early to reduce the number of characteristic points used on main stats. Spell Point Distribution * Level 11: Bramble - 5 * Level 21: Earthquake - 5 * Level 27: Silvan Power - 4 * Level 36: Manifold Bramble - 5 * Lever 41: Silvan Power - 5 * Level 51: Poison Wind - 5 * Level 55: The Inflatable - 4 * Level 70: Wild Grasses - 5 * Level 80: Bush Fire - 5 * Level 85: Staff Skill - 3 * Level 90: Insolent Bramble - 5 * Level 100: Staff Skill - 6 * Level 101: Earthquake - 6 * Level 104: Bramble - 6 * Level 110: The Inflatable - 5 * Level 125: Dagger Skill - 6 * Level 140: Paralyzing Poison - 6 * Level 155: The Sacrificial Doll - 6 Killing Plain Crackler for Diamond Stone drops once you reach higher levels so you can polish them and trade for Scroll of Spells. This will help you get spells maxed earlier and allow for more options when you get higher lvls. *Notes: - Bush Fire is a very nice spell for this build however may have a short life in usefullness. When you recieve it at level 80 both it and Bramble have an AP requirement of 4. But when you get Bramble to level 6 it changes to 3 ap and make Bush Fire a less common option. However with the 2 cast per turn limitation on Bramble after 1.17 Bush Fire is a great option in group play and for a 10 AP set. You may choose not to level it but I still think it is a great spell. - I am sure you noticed I did not advise leveling up The Ultra-Powerful. I originally leveled this spell to 5 when I got it but with the changes of 1.17 taking the -range ability from the Swindlings I find I never use this spell. If you plan on doing much PVP I suggest you find a way to level it because it is emensely helpful against other played but I only have mine at level 3 and am thinking of taking it all the way back to level 1. - You may look at the spells and wonder "Why is the moron telling me to level paralyzing poison, its worthless". Well funny story about that spell it can make boss fights much easier because some monster simply will not attack if they have poison effecing them. Equipment * This is where all you money will be spent from here untill eternity. Remember that This build focuses on dual elements and the best way to boost multiple elements before the high level equipment that does so is +Damage. On top of that +Damage is what makes Earthquake and Poison Wind useful. * Level 1: Full Young Adventurer Gear * Level 17: Full Robber Set, Fortifying Ring, Gobboots, Flud, Sulcorpe Cape * Level 22: Replcace cape with Tofu Cloak * Level 23: Replace boots with Tofu Slippers * Level 29: Replace Fortifying Ring with Ecalisor * Level 36: Replace hat with Prespwig * Level 40: Replace ecalisor with Ringtree * Level 40: Replace hat with Kanniball mask * Level 43: Replace cape with Mokette, Replace Gangster Ring with Golden Scarabugly Ring * Level 44: Replace amulet with Claw Jigsaw amulet * Level 45: Replace cloak with Treecapa * Level 50: Replace weapon with [Wand, Reaplace boots with Royal Gobboots, Replace belt with Chafeuse Belt * Level 58: Replace both rings with Nonsenz Ring, Replace belt with Belt of the Trembling Dodu * Level 60: Replace amulet with Aerdala Amulet, Replace boots with Wabbit Thongs * Level 67: Replace weapon with God Rod * Level 73: Replace hat with Korko Kousto * Level 76: Replace boots with Sandals Adin * Level 80: Replace amulet with Farle's Ears * Level 87: Replace rings with Farle's Wedding Ring * Level 88: Replace cape with Grazor * Level 90: Replace belt with Powerful Dazzling Belt * Level 100: get Ice Pick for maximum damage * Level 106: get Red Root Chileepaperz for life stealing close combat * Level 109: Replace a ring with Dragon Pig Ring * Level 110: Replace boots with Ancestral Shinguards, Replace amulet with Ancestral Torc * Level 113: get Citrus Daggers for party friendly close combat * Level 114: replace cape with Ancestral Treecape * Level 120: replace hat with Dora Bora, Replace ice pick with Cinati Root * Level 128: get Dreggon Daggers if you would like a 10 AP set * Level 136: Replace boots with Soft Oak Sunday Thongs * Level 138: Replace amulet with Soft Oak Talisman * Level 139: Replace Farle's ring with Soft Oak Ring * Level 142: Replace cape with Worn Soft Oak Cape * Notes: - At level 38 wearing both the Prespwig and Prespic Cloak is an option but the damage from earthquake will be reflected past Silvan power. - At lvl 48 when you get Poison wind wearing full Treechnid Gear is an option. You will do less damage per turn but will have more HP. There is also ways to get more damage in those levels but I tried to show a fair balance between damage and HP. - Through all the levels there are many options for equipment changes from what I have shown. Don't be afraid to try them if you see something you think will work well go for it. You may end up finding something better than the equipment I listed. Pets I may just be a petaholic but here is what I suggest: *Minimino - Best Damage *Ghast - Boost HP at lower levels and for PvP *Little White Bow Meow - Init often wins the fight in PvP *Pink Dragoone - Leveling and better AP/MP resist *Bworky - For proffession more than anything *Baby Crowdzilla - to help you drop those all important items Leveling These are all suggestions on what to level on solo. Leveling in a group is typically better XP as well as more fun. * Level 1-15: Incarnam, test what works best for you there. It will also help you get a general feel for the class. Do all the quests you can for easy xp. * Level 15-22: Tofu - find a map where you start close and cast Earthquake or start far and use bramble * Level 22-27: Gobball - same tactic as with tofu (lots of healing if you use Earthquake) * Level 27-36: Gobball or Prespic - cast Earthquake then silvan power to avoid damage, or take the damage and hit woth bramble as well * Level 36-48: Gobball or Prespic - Same as before but now you can use Manifold bramble to weaken enemy first. * Level 48-67: [Boar/Prespic or Dark Miner/Baker/Smiths - Same tactic but add in Poison Wind before Silvan for more damage. Be careful on the darks they do high damage in close combat * Level 67-80: Darks, Ouginak, Fungi Master, or Bworks - Continue on with the tactic you find most effetive each opponent here tends to require a little tweaking of tactic to make it most efficient * Level 80-90: Same as before but add Dopples and Pandala monsters. - continue with you winning tactic... I know always the same thing, but its about to change. * Level 90-120: Ouginak, Dopples, Pandala Monsters - cast Earthquake and Poison wind then use Insolent bramble to unbewitch yourself and fire away with bramble or close combat. Or Simply go straight at the mob with manifold and regular brambles. * Level 120-140: Markchafer mobs, or Minotoror Island mobs - Earthquake/Poison wind or just run in Brambling *Notes: - I did not go into detail on fighting tactic because it id up to each player to determine how exactly they want to play this build, so feel it out and find your style. - I have not tried a few of these monsters since 1.17 but I am fairly sure you will still be able to handle all I have mentioned. - Through the mid levels your wisdom will be quite low so it will take a while to level but stick to it and it will get easier I currently have more wisdom than most of my friends near my level 138 at the time I am writing this. Notes * Calculating your damage and how much more Int/Str you need for more is vital for thhis build at times. Just remember Level 5 EQ and PW base damage is 5 so for every 20 Str/Int or %damage will get you 1 more damage. Level 6 EQ has base 7 so every 15 Int or % damage will get another damage out of EQ. * You will notice a steady increase in your damage per turn until level 45 where you will remain almost unchanged till level 67 where it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way towards level 80 then it will level off until 90 where you will be a killing machine! So don't be discouraged! * I have modified this build from my original design that I made up a little over a year ago when I started this character so if you were following my prior guide Sadida/Dmg then I hope you will be able to pick up here where you are at because I feel this set up will be better than the old one especially with the changes made in 1.17